five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at X:The 1987
Story "Reploid X opened a new pizzeria and they were very popular before the incident with One of the characters decided to replace 6 robots with 8 new ones and we are trying to take new employees namely a security guard and a cook." Gameplay reminds TJOC in it you can close 5 things of which one window 2 doors and 2 ventilation can still be on the tablet, you can choose 4 types for tablet 1 ordinary 2 this is a night vision camera 3 this is a camera repair system 4 is a light dimmer and you can walk around the pizzeria and you have to avoid animatronics otherwise they will start running after you until you hide, enter the office and close the door or die.(Someone PLZ Remade It!) Animatronics * X-main in the group of new robots * Zero-localist group of new robots * Alia-singer group of new robots * Axl-pirate group of new robots * Layer-saleswoman group of new robots * Praire-serves in the dining room * Spring X (broken) -leader broken robots * Spring Zero (broken) - Broken Robot Assistant * Spring Axl (broken) - attacking broken robots * Redbear 2.0-improved robot series of new robots * White rabbit 2.0-improved robot series of new robots * W.Redbear-revenging bear broken robots * W.White Rabbit-revenging hare of broken animatronics * The shadow of the X-ghost of the past in a purple bear costume Animatronics Tactics Need Help of 0luap2003 Minigames Need Help of 0luap2003 Custom Night * It can Make in This Menu Castomize 13 animatronics from X to 20 * X restaurant fun-X: 4; Zero: 3; Axl: 5; Alia: 9; Layer: 8; Praire: 10. * Broken robots-W.X: 20; W.Zero: 20, W.Axl: 20; W. Redbear: 20; W. White Rabbit: 20. * Animals: Redbear2.0: 20; W.rabbit2.0: 20; W.Redbear: 20; W.White Rabbit: 20. * People: X: 15; Zero: 20; Alia: 15; Axl: 10; Layer: 20; Praire: 15. * Broken robo animals: W.X: 20, W.Zero: 15; W.Axl: 10. * Normal: all animatronics on X * Idiot: all animatronics at 5. * you're crazy: all animatronics at 10. * this is impossible: All animatronics at 15. * Shadow X: All animatronics at 20. Prizes After Beating Challenges Need Help of 0luap2003 Ending In it, you can find out that the pizzeria was closed forever and all employees quit and they are given a check where they indicate that you are fired when the pizzeria is closed and you hacked into the robot character of the main character, "Siren Alice." Extra Menu * in this Extra we have a 7 Catalogs * 1-Characters: you can see all animatronics in it and when you click on X's head, Easter Persian Shadow X appears, which is a Copy of X only in black and gray tones and in Shadow Freddie's costume * 2-Cheats:In This You Can Activate a Cheats(HELP!!!) * 3-Jumpscares:In this you can Watch all Jumpscares Without Shadow X * 4-Mi nigames:In this game you can Play a Story Minigames * 5-Make Animatronics:in There have a Show where I Created Animatronics * 6-Scrapped Content:You in There will see a Scrapped Content for game * 7-???:in this Have a Some type of Teaser For Upcoming Game Where got a Past "Five Nights At X2." Cheats Help! Scrapped Content HELP!! Category:Games Category:X pizzeria Story